Bittersweet dreams
by Orangecupcakes
Summary: Link has been having reoccurring dreams about Ghirahim, after the defeat of Demise, due to his guilty conscious but they seem far too real to just be a dream. Is Ghirahim somehow still alive? Link's determined to find out.
1. Bittersweet dreams

I don't own the Legend of Zelda

Link made his way through skyview temple, much faster than usual. He ducked, dodged and swerved around various monsters. He had no time for them. He became reckless in his haste, narrowly avoiding the gaping jaws of an overhead deku baba but he didn't care. His goal was the only thing on his mind. As the large golden double doors loomed ahead, he quickened his pace. Almost there... His hand rested against the cool metal as he fit the key in with a satisfying click. He was in. Ignoring the blue flash of warning from his sword, he pushed the heavenly golden doors open. Link could see him, standing in the middle of the room, his back to him, the way it was every night. Ghirahim's red cape stood out against the white of his clothes; the paleness of his skin. Link ran through the threshold, turning his head as the door slammed shut behind him. The room was empty, sealed off from the rest of the world with just the two of them. Even the familiar weight of Fi's sword had vanished. Link wasn't concerned about her sudden disappearance, the only thing that concerned him was Ghirahim. Sensing Link's presence Ghirahim turned, his cape swishing out behind him. He held out a gloved hand towards the young swordsman. "Skychild, what took you so long?" He asked calmly.

As Link reached out to grasp his hand the demon vanished. Then his breath tickled Link's ear. "Never forget, we are bound by the thread of fate, skychild." He stuck his long tongue out, making Link flinch before disappearing again. This time instead of reappearing a third time his voice echoed around the room. "I can't stay long, skychild. I'm a very busy boy."

Suddenly, the room melted away. Link was no longer in skyview, he was standing at the top of the sealed grounds, outside the sealed temple. He looked down and recoiled in horror. At the centre, lying on the floor, Ghirahim was drenched in hot, crimson blood. Link ran all the way down the spiralling slope, blinded by everything except that Ghirahim was in pain and needed him. He reached the bottom, jumping the last bit in his desperation to get there before it was too late. He cradled Ghirahim's broken body. Ghirahim's hand covered the hole in his chest in a poor attempt to stop the rapid bleeding. His very life essence dripped through his fingers adding to the pool around him. His once pure white clothes were stained red. He looked so vulnerable to Link, which didn't suit him at all. "Why? Why did you kill me, skychild?" He asked, with pain and betrayal in his eyes. "I'm so sorry Ghirahim. I didn't mean..." Link trailed off in a violent fit of sobbing as Ghirahim reached out a blood soaked hand and clasps Link's. The light in his eyes goes out like a candle. He was gone. Forever.

Gasping, Link sat up in bed, hot tears falling down his face. "Just another dream." He muttered to himself as he rolled over and attempted in vain to forget the horribly familiar dream and go back to sleep.


	2. Dreams can come true

I don't own the Legend of Zelda

He was there again, the following night. Link pushed the heavy gilded doors open, just as he had the night before. Ghirahim stood in the centre, his back turned away, his pale body and bright cape making him stand out in the gold covered room. I was all the same, a never ending circle, night after night. This time, through, Link was determined to not let Ghirahim slip through his fingers, not again. Ghirahim turned, gracefully and offered Link his hand, which Link resisted the strong temptation to take. Ghirahim spoke with grace yet with a hint of danger. This effect was wasted on Link, who didn't hear him; he was too busy planning his next move. He had to stop the demon from disappearing, somehow. Ghirahim raised a hand in the air, fingers poised to click and vanish. Link, seeing his chance, ran forward and boldly grasped the demon's arm. Startled, Ghirahim looked down at the boy clinging to him in despair, like his life depended on it. "Please stop. Don't go." Link begged him with tears in his baby blue eyes. Ghirahim's expression unexpectedly softened, he lent down and gently wiped Link's tears with his finger. "Don't cry skychild, tears don't suit the chosen hero. I'm not going anywhere." Link hugged him tightly, afraid to let him go. "This isn't real. You're just a dream. When I wake up you'll be gone again." He said dejectedly, not caring that he must sound like a child, his tears threatening to spill over again. To his bewilderment, Ghirahim lent down a little bit more and kissed Link's neck. Link's eyes widened in surprise and he gasped as the kiss turned into a sharp bite, which seemed to end far too soon. Licking the blood from his lips, as if he had just sampled a rare treat, Ghirahim stood up straight again. "You can keep this as a souvenir, skychild. Now I really must be going. It's time for you to wake up." Link opened his mouth to reply, to tell the demon that he doesn't want to wake up but already the scene faded into nothingness and he became aware of someone shaking him awake.

"Come on, Link! It's time for you to wake up, sleepy head, you'll be late!" Zelda shook him awake gently and turned to open the curtains, letting light pour into the room. Link reluctantly sat up, his eyelids drooping and his hair ruffled from his constant tossing and turning. He got out of bed, running his hand through his hair as he blinked in the sudden light. He was disappointed to be awake for once, that dream had felt so real and, compared to his other dreams, was almost pleasant. Zelda carried on talking, oblivious to Link's distress, which he hid well. "I'm glad to see you're almost back to your old self, though, even if it means you miss class. I mean, you haven't slept like that since... well for a long time." Link avoided her eyes, he couldn't tell her that he had dreaded sleep since the defeat of Demise and, more importantly, the loss of Ghirahim. He hadn't even told anyone about Ghirahim, it was too painful. An uncomfortable silence settled over the pair. "Link! What's that!?" Zelda's shriek pierced the silence like a knife, as she pointed at Link's exposed neck. Link's hand flew to his neck and he grabbed a nearby mirror. As he held it up to his face he was shocked and slightly excited to see the love bite, dark against his skin, fresh from the night before. It had been real, Ghirahim had really been there. It should have been impossible but it wasn't. ' _Ghirahim's out there somewhere.'_ Link thought as he surveyed his new mark in the mirror, deaf to Zelda's protests and questions. ' _And I will find him.'_


	3. Friendship

I don't own the Legend of Zelda

For the next few days Link worked like a man possessed. He surrounded himself with ancient, leather bound books on dreams, ghosts, and a variety of other subjects. He read these religiously late into the night, until his candle became a little pool of melted wax and he collapsed from exhaustion. This recent behavioural change didn't go unnoticed by his fellow students, most of whom were convinced that he'd lost his mind. Zelda defended Link furiously, despite being the most concerned about his mental health.

"Link, are you sure you're ok?" She asked for the tenth time in a motherly hen sort of way as she sat on the end of his bed, which was the only available space in his now crowded room.

"I'm fine, honest." Link struggled to keep the irritation out of his voice as he reached for yet another book. His temper had gotten considerably shorter due to a lack of sleep and a loss of hope.

Zelda silently shook her head at her friend, she could tell by the dark rings around his eyes and the tone in his voice that he was anything but fine. She took a deep breath, as she tried to be patient with him. "Link, I'm worried. Everyone is. Why this sudden fixation on all this." She waved her hand at the desk and the floor, every square inch was covered in books. When he didn't respond she ploughed on. "Are you trying to make up for all the work you missed? You know my Father said that you don't need to worry about that. Or is it... is it something else? Something you're not telling me? Because you can tell me Link, I want to help." She looked him in the eye, concern written all over her face.

"Zelda, I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to. You just wouldn't understand." Even as the words left Link's mouth he knew that he'd made a mistake.

"Fine, I know when I'm not wanted." Zelda narrowed her eyes at him and turned to leave, her golden hair flying out behind her.

"Zelda, wait! I didn't mean it, I'm sorry." He grabbed her shoulder but she shook him off.

She paused at the door. "You know, I thought we were best friends. I thought we could tell each other anything. I guess I was wrong." She walked out without a backwards glance at Link, who stood by his desk, his hand still reached out towards her. He felt an overwhelming sense of guilt. He decided to let her calm down a bit before he could run after her.

"Well done Link, you've managed to lose your best friend and you're still no closer to finding Ghirahim." He mumbled to himself bitterly as he sat at his desk again. He had hoped that by reading all these books he would find a paragraph, a sentence, anything about dreams that were somehow reality or people have who contacted others through their dreams. So far his search had proved fruitless but still he carried on. "It'll be in the next one." He told himself. "I'll find something in this next one." That thought was all that kept him going. "Where are you Ghirahim? I know you're out there somewhere." Link muttered to himself quietly as he drifted off to sleep.

The sky was blue and dotted with fluffy, white clouds, like cotton wool. The floor acted as a mirror, so you couldn't tell where the ground ended and the sky began. Link looked around carefully, he was alone. This place, despite it's innocent appearance, carried bad memories for him. This was where it had all happened, where he fought Demise, where he saw Ghirahim's blade shatter into a million pieces along with his heart. This was where it all ended.

"It's a tragedy, isn't it?" Link turned at the sound of the voice; Ghirahim was behind him.

Ghirahim walked around Link as he spoke. "For such a magnificent blade, such as myself, to come to such an unfortunate end. To die in such a way, if I am dead that is."

Link's heart skipped a beat and for a moment relief and hope flooded his very being and threatened to consume him. "And are you?" He asked, attempting to sound calm but still excitement crept into his voice.

"I don't know, am I?" Ghirahim asked with a smirk, obviously enjoying toying with Link.

"I think...no, I know you're not really dead, are you? You can't be a figment of my imagination. You just can't be, you're too real." Link replied, seeking reassurance as he touched the purpley-black mark on his neck from a few nights ago.

Ghirahim smiled and tossed his snow white hair out of his eye, only for it to fall back into place again. "Ah, I see you're referring to my little gift as proof of my existence." He snapped his fingers and was instantly in front of Link. Link's heart beat increased rapidly as Ghirahim inched his face closer to Link's before their lips almost met but he clicked his fingers again and was gone.

"You want me to find you, right? The real you?" Link asked the thin air and his voice was once again laced with excitement but also slight desperation.

Ghirahim returned, just behind Link and he grabbed him by the shoulders, his fingers digging in to Link's flesh.

"The real question is why do I want you to find me? Maybe I want the same as you, to be happy, together or perhaps." Ghirahim leaned in closer to Link's ear and dropped his voice to a sinister whisper. "Or perhaps I want revenge and I'm leading you, like a fly to a spider's web, to your death. Inching you ever closer." He licked Link's ear and laughed. His laugh echoed around the room, which was gradually getting darker and darker until it was completely black and suddenly Link was falling down, down. Ghirahim was gone now but his voice still rung in Link's ears. "Either way if you want to find me, you won't get much help from those books of yours. Such a waste of precious time."

With a jerk Link woke up, his face pressed against his book, his forehead covered in sweat. Feeling even more lost than before he picked himself up and went to find Zelda. Perhaps it was time to confide in her, he was getting no where on his own and as Ghirahim had said he had wasted his time so far.

He eventually found her on the surface, on top of the Goddess statue. She sat hugging her knees, her eyes shut tight as tears delicately dripped down her face. Link jumped off his loftwing and landed smoothly beside her, but she didn't seem to acknowledge his presence. He sat down next to her and after a minute of silence he spoke softly to her.

"Zelda, I'm sorry. I was wrong and I know you were just worried about me. I shouldn't have pushed you away. I was a bad friend." He bowed his head in shame.

Zelda wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. "It's ok, I forgive you and I'm sorry too for pressing you. I do understand how you feel. It's been hard on you, with what you having to be the hero and the loss of Impa and Fi. Just don't forget that you're not the only one who's feeling this way. You don't have to do everything alone."

Link looked up as Zelda turns and smiled reassuringly at him. Link smiled back gratefully and decided that he can trust her. All of a sudden the words came tumbling out as he explained everything to her; how after Ghirahim's death it felt like the world had ended, about the dreams he had been having in the past 2 months since Demise's defeat and, most importantly, his firm belief that Ghirahim was still alive. When he had finished Link felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from him. He looked at Zelda, who had remained silent during his explanation, waiting for (and slightly fearful of) her reaction.

"Oh Link, why didn't you tell me about these dreams sooner?" She shook her head sadly as Link shrugged. Unexpectedly, Zelda clasped Link's hand with her own. "I don't know if... you should get your hopes up." She spoke delicately. "But if Ghirahim is alive then I'll help you find him."

"You will?" Link could hardly believe his ears, Zelda believed him and was willing to help, it was like a dream come true.

Zelda gently squeezed her best friend's hand. "Of course, that's what friends are for."


	4. Ghirahim's request

I don't own the Legend of Zelda

"So what's the plan?" Zelda sat on the end of Link's bed, looking at him expectantly. The room was now free of the mountains of dusty, old books that had occupied every available space the day before.

"I don't...actually have a plan." Link sounded as useless as he felt. Sighing with a sense of hopelessness, he sunk into his chair, feeling like he was back to square one.

"Don't worry we'll think of something. We'll find a way to bring him back." Zelda spoke reassuringly, as she patted him gently on the arm.' _If we can get him back'_ she she silently added to herself. If she was completely honest with herself, Zelda seriously doubted that Ghirahim had survived his last battle, but she just couldn't bring herself to hurt Link and crush his heart by telling him this. So instead, she reassured him and tried to help, even if it was a lost cause, because she wanted to see him smile again. Link hadn't truly smiled at all since Demise's defeat, which was over a month ago, not even a little half-smile. This had puzzled many of his friends. Surely, they thought, he should be happy now that Zelda had returned and everything was back to normal? Then again, none of them really knew what had happened down on the surface, which seemed like a world away. One thing was clear, whatever had happened had turned a friendly, good-spirited young man into a lonely, isolated boy.

"Maybe tonight you'll have a new dream that'll give you something to go on." Zelda suggested.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Link agreed as he gazed wistfully out of the window, thinking about Ghirahim and how much he wanted to bring him back. Just the thought of how much he missed him makes his heart ache with sorrow.

That night, Link laid awake in his bed, staring at the ceiling, listening to the Fledge's steady breathing in the dorm next door. He willed himself to go to sleep, he needed to see Ghirahim again but he was slightly scared about what he will see. What if Ghirahim was in pain again? It tore Link apart to see him like that. Or what if Ghirahim tells him that there is no way to bring him back? That Link is wasting his time? Eventually, Link collapsed from exhaustion and worry and was plunged into the world of sleep.

He found himself surrounded by thick trees, whose green, leafy branches block out most of the Sun's rays, making the area feel cool. _'I must be in Faron woods.'_ He thought to himself. _'But where is Ghirahim?'_ Link wandered through the trees, which felt too realistic to touch to be merely a dream. He walked slowly and carefully at first, unsure of himself but as he caught a glimpse of red and white between the trees he began to jog, then he ran. Ghirahim stood with his arms held out wide, waiting for Link. Upon reaching the white clan demon, Link became wrapped in a hug, which felt very different to the hugs that Zelda often gave him. The hug felt like it meant more somehow. Once again Ghirahim bent down and whispered in Link's ear, as if telling him a great secret. "Skychild, I need your cooperation. I want you to do something for me." Ghirahim delicately moved his tongue up and down one of Link's pointed ears, making Link shiver, while he waited for Link's response.

Link looked up into Ghirahim's dark eyes. "I'll do anything." He spoke softly, yet with confidence. Link really would do anything for Ghirahim. He didn't care if Ghirahim only wanted to use him, all Link wanted was to be near him and to make him happy, no matter what.

"That's a wise decision, Skychild and your agreement just fills my heart with rainbows!" Ghirahim dramatically placed his hand on his heart as he talked before breaking the hug. "Now I want you to listen very carefully to what I want you to do. I wouldn't ask for your assistance if it wasn't absolutely necessary." He clicked his fingers and a familiar sword handle appears in his hand, which he passed with great care to Link. Link studied the broken sword in his outstretched hands. It was made of a dark material with a small red jewel in the hilt. The blade had been completely broken off.

"Do you recognise this?" Ghirahim asked.

Link nodded slowly. "This...is your sword form?"

"What's left of it, yes. The little fraction of my spirit that still remains rests within the handle that you hold in your hands. This is what I need you for, skychild. I want you to fix my blade."

Doubt made its way onto Link's face. "Me? Fix you? But, Ghirahim, I don't know the first thing about forging swords!"

Ghirahim crossed his arms and sighed impatiently. "Then collect the materials for me and give them to a professional sword smith. Honesty, I'm beginning to lose my patience." Ghirahim uncrossed his arms and started to pace back and forth, while Link watched him. "Now, my sword is extremely special and unique, one of a kind. My blade is perfect, so sharp and deadly, yet truly a work of art. So naturally, I was forged from only the finest materials. Of course some of them may be hard to come by, but I'm sure that even a mere boy like you can manage it. My sword will require 10 evil crystals, 7 dusk relics, 5 Elfin ores, some onyx and..." He hesitated slightly. "I also need one goddess plume." He said the word goddess as if it was something truly disgusting or a bad word which must never be uttered out loud without consequences. He stopped his frantic pacing to face Link and look him in the eye. As soft, sky blue met deep, chocolate brown, Link could feel the weight of responsibly upon his shoulders. ' _His life is literally in my hands. If I mess up I'm sentencing him to death.'_ Link thought with a shiver.

For a moment Ghirahim's confidence wavered and he looked slightly uncertain, as if he also just realised that Link and Link alone could decide if he should live or die. The demon seemed smaller and less powerful somehow."You will help me... won't you?" Link nodded and Ghirahim's usual confident smile returned and he no longer seemed small. "Until you reforge my blade I won't have the strength to appear before you in your dreams anymore. You'll be on your own, I won't be able to help you."

"I understand." Link didn't even attempt to hide his disappointment and slight fear. ' _If I fail to save Ghirahim then this could be the last time I ever see him.'_ This thought made Link feel that no matter what, failure was not an option.

Ghirahim's smile vanished and he stumbled abruptly, as deep cuts began to appear all over his body, as if some invisible being was attacking him with out mercy. Link let out a gasp of surprise and horror as blood gushed from Ghirahim's wounds.

With a look of immense pain on his face, Ghirahim began to stutter. "H.. hurry Skychild, I...I d..don't have m...much...much time left. You must re...reforge m..my blade." Link could see the demon weaken and moved quickly to catch him as he crumbled into a bloody heap. Ghirahim was fading fast and desperation crept into his voice. "P..please...L..Link...help me." He closed his eyes and kissed Link on the lips and it felt amazing, setting Link's heart ablaze, but it also felt so sad, like the last goodbye. Link could taste Ghirahim's blood in his mouth, a metallic taste that served as a sharp reminder that Ghirahim's life depended on Link. Link could feel the life drain out of Ghirahim's body, just like in his first dream. As Ghirahim went limp and still, Link broke the kiss and cried out in despair. He lovingly brushed Ghirahim's silky, white hair out of his eyes with a blood splattered hand and kissed him on the forehead. "I'll help you, I promise." He said tenderly, his eyes full with grief.

Link woke up with a jolt, Ghirahim's handle clasped tightly in his fist. Seeing it filled Link with determination. He jumped out of bed and began to wildly grab anything that he may need for a trip to the surface, oblivious to the darkness of the night sky outside his window. As he rushed out of his door and along the corridor he bumped straight into Zelda and they both fell to the floor.

"Link what are you doing?" She asked as she attempted to untangle herself from the boy.

"Can't explain. I'm running out of time, I need to go now!" He spoke firmly as he stood up and helped Zelda up off of the floor.

Zelda frowned slightly in confusion. "But it's dark out, can't you wait until morning?" She said sensibly as she brushed herself down.

"It doesn't matter, I need to get to the surface now. I have to hurry or I'll lose him again." There was a feeling of great urgency in Link's tone and he started to go down the corridor at a determined pace. Zelda followed, with concern radiating from her and she grabbed Link's hand, forcing him to come to a halt. He turned to look at her.

"Link, you know you can't fly at night, it's dangerous. You're not making any sense either, please calm down."

Link continued look agitated as he explained why he's in such a hurry. "I saw him Zelda, Ghirahim, he wanted me to help him. He asked me to fix him, but then..." Link's voice shook as he relieves the horrors of his latest nightmare. "It was awful. He started bleeding all over and...he was desperate...he said...he said that he didn't have long left."

"Oh, Link." Zelda hugged him tightly, her pity clearly evident in her face and tone. Link, reminded painfully of Ghirahim's hug, tried to fight back his tears. Zelda could't stand to see her best friend, who was normally so strong and brave, breakdown like this.

"I'll go ask one of the rescue knights if they can give us a lift to the surface."

"Us?" Link asked uncertainty.

She smiled in an effort to console him. "Of course, I said I'd help you, didn't I? After all someone needs to look out for you. It'll be dangerous though, so make sure you're prepared."

Link nodded, once again determined to complete the task ahead. "Let's go."


	5. Cursed bokoblins

I don't own the Legend of Zelda

The night air was cold and silent as Link and Zelda glided along the pitch black sky, guided only by the light strapped onto their borrowed loftwing's head. Link didn't feel the cold at all, all he felt was a great sense of urgency and determination. Zelda held Link around the middle to stop her from falling off as he directed the bird towards Faron woods. They were both equipped with an iron practice sword and shield and Link's adventure pouch was filled with potions. They were prepared for anything.

They landed as quietly as a ghost beside Lake Floria. Link patted the navy blue loftwing's head gratefully as they dismounted. A cloud in front of the moon shifted, allowing the pale moon light to illuminate the vast, blue lake. Without a second thought Link dived in, fully clothed, and swam across the lake. When he had reached the other side, he used his water dragon scale to jump out of the water and land beside the Ancient Cistern's entrance.

Zelda stood on the other side and looked at the water nervously. "Link, I don't think I can jump that."

"Just jump in, I'll pull you up. Trust me."

Zelda nodded, and did a run up and jumped into the freezing cold water. She surfaced a moment later, gasping and shivering; her hair and clothes soaking wet. She swam towards Link's outstretched hand and he pulled her up. She wrung out some of her hair in vain and the pair headed into the Ancient Cistern, both dripping everywhere.

Link lead the way expertly through the temple, with Zelda close behind. He was going so fast that she struggled to keep up and hardly had time to admire the large, 6 handed stone statue which took up most of the central chamber. ' _This temple must be hundreds or even thousands of years old.'_ She said to herself as they passed through more rooms, each covered in ivy and falling to pieces. Most of the monsters were already dead, cleared out the last time Link was here. They went deep into the bowels of the temple.

In the basement the lighting was darker and the water was strangely purple. The stench of death soon reached their nostrils and they covered their noses. They edged around the deep purple pool and Zelda paused for a closer look at the curious liquid. Link hastily grabbed her arm, scared that she'll fall in. "Careful, don't touch the water, it's cursed."

Zelda nodded, but Link didn't let go of her until they were a safe distance from the evil pool.

"We're almost there, just a little further." Link said confidently.

Zelda looked uncertain."Link, are you sure about this? I have a bad feeling."

Before he could reply, the earth around them began to rumble. Cursed bokoblins gradually crawled their way up through the earth, groaning loudly. These cursed monsters were horrible, bone-chilling creatures. They limped slowly towards the pair, their skin an unnatural shade of dark pink. They drooled with their mouths hung half open and flies constantly buzzed around them. Link and Zelda simultaneously drew their swords and shields to defend themselves from the approaching bokoblins.

The peaceful stillness of the temple was punctured by the clash of sword against flesh, as Link and Zelda fought off the hoard of bokoblins, who annoyingly kept getting up after being struck down. More bokoblins emerged from the ground and it turned into a bokoblin massacre. Link sliced through bokoblin after bokoblin with ease, while Zelda wasn't quite as practised but she still had no trouble in wielding her weapon and blocking their uncoordinated attacks with her wooden shield. Eventually, the last bokoblin's body disappeared in a puff of evil purple smoke, dropping an evil crystal, which Link stowed away in his pouch with the countless others that he had gathered.

"Think that'll be enough?" Zelda asked, glad that all the bokoblins were finally gone.

"Yeah, we have quite a lot. Ghirahim said that we only need about 10." Saying Ghirahim's name had become quite painful for the young boy but it also served as a reminder to him of the importance of his task. Link wiped sweat off his brow; they'd been fighting for a couple of hours and he felt exhausted.

They exited the temple, Zelda taking sly glances at Link with concern as they walked, which he didn't notice.

"Link." She said finally as they emerged outside, which was still dark. "Don't you think you should take a break? You look really tired."

Link stopped and looked at her over his shoulder. "I can't just take a break, I haven't got time! If I waste time he might..." Link broke off, the prospect of failure too depressing to even think about.

"I know but you're no use to anyone if you get hurt, are you? Just sit down for 5 minutes, ok? For me, please." Zelda pleaded.

Link sighed and gave in. "Fine, I'll have a break, just for a minute though." He lent against the temple entrance, laying his sword and hylian shield beside him, and slid down to the floor. He soon slumped over and drifted into an uneasy sleep. Zelda sighed as she watched him mumble nonsense and twitch in his sleep.

"I hope this all works out the way you want it to, Link." She whispered before she sat down beside him to rest her eyes.

Zelda was awoken the next morning by a bird's song and the sun's rays which shone into her face. Link was resting his head on her shoulder, which had gone numb. In fact her whole body felt uncomfortably stiff.' _He's not going to be happy.'_ Zelda thought. ' _But perhaps it's for the best, he needed some sleep.'_

"Come on Link, it's morning. You need to wake up." She prodded him until his eyelids flickered open.

"What?" He muttered, still half asleep.

"Link, it's morning." Zelda repeated patiently.

Link opened his eyes wide in shock and jumped up, feeling extremely guilty and angry with himself. He ran his hands through his hair, which was sticking up everywhere. "You mean I slept all night! But I only closed my eyes for a second. I didn't mean to... Why didn't you wake me?"

Zelda looked equally guilty and apologetic. "I'm sorry Link but I dozed off as well. I was too tired to stay awake."

Link shook his head slowly. "It wasn't your fault. It's too late to worry about it now, anyways. What's done is done." He grabbed his sword and shield as he spoke. "Come on, we can't afford to waste anymore time." He took Zelda's hand and they both jumped into the lake and swam to the other side. Their loftwing was exactly where they had left him the day before and they quickly mounted him and flew off high into the sky towards their next destination.


	6. A tunnel of darkness

I don't own the Legend of Zelda

Link was well aware that time was running out, so he suggested that he and Zelda split up and meet in Skyloft later. This was his plan to speed up the search for the materials needed to reforge Ghirahim's sword form. Zelda whistled a long, high pitched note and her blue loftwing swooped down towards the surface and landed beside her, screeching a cry of welcome. Zelda climbed on to the gigantic bird and flew as fast as she could towards Eldin volcano, with Link's digger mitts safely tucked away in her pocket, to find some Eldin ore.

Meanwhile, Link didn't bother to call his own crimson loftwing; he decided that his borrowed one will do for now. He travelled to Lanayru Desert and landed in a clearing near the mine. Rusty heaps that were once the hardworking miner robots lay here and there among abandoned mine carts, which hadn't moved for centuries. The heat was immense and extremely uncomfortable, especially after the coolness of Faron woods, and sweat made Link's clothing stick to him. Sand cicadas chirped irritatingly in Link's ear and Lanayru ants scuttled out from under the stones and shrubs which littered the vast desert. All around this clearing there were ancient statues of the miners, which had fallen into decay and were covered in an inch of sand and dust. In the centre there was a large time shift stone, which Link hit with his sword. It glowed with a bright blue light and gave life and colour to the area around it, turning back the clock to a time long gone and forgotten. Grass sprung up around Link's feet where sand was moments before, the mine carts and tracks looked like brand new and the robots came to life and started to work busily as if they had never been deactivated. The little robots were unlike anything else Link's ever seen on the surface, with their ancient markings, smooth, pale metal, electric blue arms and mismatched eyes.

Several golden quadro babas appeared as well, their jaws snapping menacingly and their sharp fangs dripping deadly poison. Link dealt with them swiftly, with a few well timed slashes of his sword. The threat gone for now, he turned to a near by robot, who was digging determinedly; seemingly unaware of the hero's presence. Link cleared his throat to get the worker's attention and tried to sound polite.

"Um... excuse me, I was wondering if you could help me?"

"Can't you see I'm busy here? Zrrt! Don't get in my way." The robot rudely retorted without even so much as a glance in Link's direction, as his long, metal claws continued to scrape at the earth.

Link began to lose patience and anger seeped into his voice. "Look, this is really important, ok? I need some onyx and I haven't got time to argue with you about it. Do you know where some is or not?"

The robot ceased his frantic mining for a moment. "If it'll get you to leave me alone, dzzt!" He waved one hand towards an ominous looking cave. "There should be some in there, whizzt!"

Link muttered a hurried "thanks" before disappearing into the darkness of the cave. The robots shook his head and carried on in his relentlessly digging.

The cave was much deeper than Link thought it would be; ' _it's more like a tunnel_ ' he mused as he travelled further below ground; which was still effected by the time shift stone. The air started to feel colder and smelt strongly of earth. Link could hardly see his hand in front of his face; making him wish he'd thought to bring a lantern. He didn't plan to go back just yet though. He felt his way warily in the darkness, his hand coming into contact with the cool walls of dirt and stone. He kept going until the distant light from the cave's opening completely vanished into the distance. Link made sure to keep one hand on his sword and was prepared to defend himself if anything unfriendly came along to meet him. But it was quiet, a bit too quiet. As he walked in silence a thought occurred to him. _'How am I supposed to dig up some onyx without my digger mitts?'_ He cursed himself for being stupid and not thinking about this sooner. He heaved a heavy sigh, intent on turning around to see if he could borrow a reluctant robot and maybe a lantern. A sudden noise grabbed his attention and he whipped his head around. He narrowed his eyes in the gloom and tightened his grip on his sword. Hundreds of pairs of tiny eyes stared back at him and in a moment a hoard of keese flew at him in a frenzy from all angles. The hero attempted to fight back but there was far too many of them so, covering his head to protect it from their vicious, sharp claws, he took off down the tunnel.

He ran until he can no longer feel the beat of their leathery wings against him. Before he stopped he turned his head to see if they were really gone, but then he tripped and landed flat on his face.

"Ow." He gingerly sat up, rubbing his head.

"Watch where you're going, whizzt!" A robot angrily waved his clawed hand at the hero, who had clumsily fallen over him.

Link stood up apologetically and dusted himself off. "Sorry... I'm didn't see you. I'm looking for some onyx. You don't happen to have any do you?"

"Onyx? What do you want that for, human? We throw useless ores like that away, vrrt! I might have some though."

Link's eyes lit up, like a man who had just been granted three wishes. "You do! I can have some right? I really, really need it!" He eagerly exclaimed.

The robot looked at him like he'd lost his mind. "Sure, take all you want." The ancient robot turned to the large pile of 'junk' beside him and, after a moment's rummaging, presented the boy in green with a large chunk of the pure black onyx ore.

"Thank you. Seriously, thank you so much. This really means a lot to me." Link placeed the ore into his pouch before tearing off down the tunnel.

"Crazy humans, vrrt!" The robot murmured to himself, as the hero vanished into the gloom.


	7. Reforged

I don't own the Legend of Zelda

Now that Zelda and Link had the onyx, Eldin ore and evil crystals all that was left to collect was the goddess plume and dusk relics. This could be a slight problem as goddess plumes were very hard to find and dusk relics could only be found in the silent realm. Link and Zelda met up at the plaza in Skyloft to plan their next move.

"Did you find the Eldin ore?" Link asked as soon as Zelda descended from her loftwing, not wasting time to even say hello.

"Yeah, I have it right here." Zelda returned Link's digger mitts and handed him the ore.

"Good, but I don't know where we can find a goddess plume or the dusk relics." Link looked down at his feet gloomily.

"Why don't we check the bazaar?" Zelda suggested, as she nudged him lightly in an attempt to cheer him up.

"Yeah, someone there'll know."

The bazaar was busy as usual and full of energy. Link didn't seem to notice this and the bazaar's cheerful atmosphere didn't reach him at all, which Zelda noticed straight away. He was here on a mission and nothing would distract him. So he ignored the call of the potion seller and her mysterious jars of brightly coloured concoctions and didn't react at all when Peatrice sighed heavily as he walked past her and strode over to Rupin's stall. The merchant's face lit up at the prospect of another customer and his voice had an oily tone.

"How can I help you sir? We have a special on bombs today, I'm sure that a smart young man like yourself-"

Link was quick to cut him off. "I'm not interested in buying anything."

Rupin's face fell and his voice was no longer sickeningly sweet. "Look kid if you're not going to buy anything then beat it. No window shoppers, so stop wasting my time."

Zelda frowned and opened her mouth to speak but Link beat her to it. "I'm not here to waste your time. I was wondering if you might know where I could find any goddess plumes and dusk relics?"

Rupin perked up instantly and gave Link his full attention."Why didn't you say so? I might but then again...I might not. My memory's a little hazy..." As he spoke he rubbed his fingers together.

Link nodded in understanding and placed 50 rupees on the counter, ignoring Zelda's protests. Rupin swiftly pocketed the rupees with the sly smile of a shrewd businessman. "Go to the cave by the waterfall at midnight and play your harp. Then you should find what you're looking for..."

Later that night Zelda and Link began to make their way to the waterfall, hopping over the stepping stones that led across the river. Zelda was still sceptical about Rupin's strange advice.

"Link I can't believe that you trust that man. He was obviously lying to you." She insisted as they walked.

Link stopped and looked at her."Look, Zelda I have no other choice ok. Now are you helping me or not?"

"You know that I am, I just don't want you to be disappointed if it doesn't work out."

Link attempted to smile for her. "I know, I'm sorry. I don't want to be disappointed either but I have to try."

They entered the dark cave, who's walls were damp and covered in moss. The ceiling dripped and the sound of the waterfall was muffled as they went further into the cave. Keese screeched and flew at them, their mean, little eyes bright in the gloom but Link and Zelda quickly disposed of them. In the heart of the cave Link stopped and brought out his harp.

"I think that this is far enough." He began to strum expertly on his harp. Zelda had to admire the way that he played, he'd obviously had a lot of practice since she gave him her harp.

Suddenly, something beneath their feet started to move and they both stood back as a gossip stone emerges from the ground.

"Hey there, friend. What luck you have. You've just stumbled upon me, the infamous moonlight merchant." The gossip stone said joyfully.

Link and Zelda both looked at each other in astonishment. Link cleared his throat nervously. "You're a merchant? You don't sell any goddess plumes or dusk relics do you?"

"Indeed I do."

Link's relief was clear on his face and he smiled his first genuine smile in a long time. "That's brilliant! I need 7 dusk relics and a goddess plume."

"You're in luck friend, I happen to have plenty of both. Dusk relics are 100 rupees a piece and my goddess plume will cost you 200 rupees."

"I'll take them." Link handed over the rupees with no hesitation, although Zelda gasped at the outrageous price. Money was no object to him and he would have gladly given all the rupees in the world just to see Ghirahim again.

"Anytime you need anything friend, just call." And with that the mysterious moonlight merchant disappeared as quickly as he had arrived.

Link could hardly contain his excitement. "Zelda do you know what this means? With this I'll be able to bring Ghirahim back!" Link's eyes seemed to sparkle at the prospect of reviving the demon lord.

"I know Link, but you should get some sleep first. You need it and the bazaar isn't open until tomorrow."

"Yeah you're right. You'll come with me right? When Gondo reforges him."

Zelda smiled. "Of course."

That night Link had no sleep at all, the only thing that he could think about was Ghirahim and how much he wanted to see him. As soon as the bazaar opened the next day, Link and Zelda approached Gondo's stall.

"Hey kid, what do you need today?" Gondo asked as he tinkered with his latest project.

Link laid Ghirahim's handle, the goddess plume, dusk relics, onyx and Eldin ore on the counter. "Can you repair this sword? I already have all the materials for it."

Gondo picked up the blade handle and examined it. "Hmm...I've never seen a sword like this...it's badly damaged but I should be able to do something about that."

"Thanks Gondo, you have no idea how much this means to me."

"It's fine, in fact seeing as you're a regular I'll do it for free. Just come by later and I should be finished."

"Actually could I watch you?" This was very important for Link, he wanted to see Ghirahim's rebirth with his own eyes.

Gondo was surprised but pleased."Sure thing kid, grab a seat."

Link eagerly watched Gondo as he worked, hammering the hot metal and then cooling it in water as it gave off steam before sharpening and polishing the blade. Link gripped the counter in anticipation. He pictured Ghirahim's impressive blade in his mind, a dark and powerful version of the master sword, so the sword that Gondon handed him came as a bit of a shock. Link took the blade carefully with both hands but as he looked at it his face fell and he was lost for words. Zelda grabbed Link's arm with concern and started to pull him out of the bazaar.

"You ok there kid?" Gondo asked, perplexed at Link's reaction.

"He's fine." Zelda called over her shoulder as she dragged her best friend away.

When they were out of the bazaar Zelda released Link, who was still in shock and staring at the sword in his hands. "Link" She said delicately. "You ok?"

"Is this some kind of joke?" He asked darkly through gritted teeth.

"What's wrong? Link please, you're worrying me." Zelda has never seen Link act like this before, and part of her felt scared.

Link suddenly exploded with rage, banishing the sword and ignoring the strange looks of passerbys. "What's wrong!? This...this sword is what's wrong! It's nothing like Ghirahim! Look at it." He pushed it under her nose for her inspection. He was right, the sword's blade was much shorter and straighter than Ghirahim's blade had been and it looked more like the goddess sword.

Link sat down on a step, his anger had evaporated and was instead replaced with remorse. He put his head in his hands and the sword beside him. "I've failed. He's gone and he's never coming back."

Zelda sat down next to him. "You haven't failed. You'll find a way." She looked over the sword again as an idea came to her. "Link!"

"What?" He asked miserably as he tried to stop tears from flowing.

"This sword is a bit like the goddess sword isn't it?"

"So?" He really wasn't in the mood for pointless questions. Didn't Zelda understand that it was over?

"Didn't you tell me that you upgraded the goddess sword into the master sword? Maybe you can do the same with this sword!" Zelda's voice tingled with excitement.

Link looked up. "You're right. Maybe that's what we need to do. If I take it to the springs we could turn it into Demise's sword." He jumps up off the step and grabs the sword, ready to start straight away.

Zelda stopped him. "Maybe we shouldn't go now though. You've done a lot these past few days and you need a proper break."

Link started to argue but eventually he agreed. As he went back to his room without Zelda to prepare for another journey he passed Fledge.

"Hey Link. That's a cool sword. Can I have a look?" Fledge asked timidly as he reached a hand out towards the sword.

"No." Link said a little too sharply. Realising that people were staring he quickly switched to a more friendly tone. "Sorry Fledge, this sword's just really important to me. Nothing personal, ok?"

"It's ok, I understand...I'll see you later Link." Fledge walked off with a hurt look clearly visible on his face.

Link went into his room, feeling slightly ashamed at how he reacted. "What's wrong with me? I have to stop snapping at people." He said as he made sure that everything was ready for the next day. That night he slept with the sword clasped tightly to his chest, as if he would never let it go. From then on, Link vowed to never let the sword out of his sight.


	8. Memories

I don't own the Legend of Zelda

While Link had been collecting the materials for Ghirahim's sword form, Ghirahim had been trapped in between this world and the next. He had been there ever since his last battle with Link and he was getting restless. His body had died but for some reason which he could't explain his spirit still existed. He was nothing more than a mere shadow of his former self. All around him it was gloomy with a thick fog which covered everything and curled around him. He could see the surface and travel along Faron woods, Eldin volcano, Lanayru desert and all the other places that he knew so well but he couldn't touch them and they seemed dim and unfocused as if they were nothing but a mere dream or illusion.

His strength was weakening and he could feel it as his spirit was drawn ever closer towards death. Now and again he felt the pain of his death which made him howl as his body was cut again and again by the skychild's sword, which Ghirahim could not see. Then he would lay in his own blood for a time until he had stored up enough magic to heal himself. This was excruciatingly painful but it could not kill him, not in this place, not yet. On the edge of this world there was a darkness which beckoned him, it whispered his name but he feared it. Sometimes he swore that he could hear his master's voice deep in the darkness, making him shiver. To go into the darkness was to give up on life.

Only when he appeared in Link's dreams did the fog lift and the world seemed clear again, as if a veil had been parted momentarily. It seemed strange that Link was the only one who Ghirahim could reach out to. "Why does he want to help me?" The demon asked aloud, his voice echoing slightly in the emptiness. There was no reply of course, just silence. The demon sighed, there was always silence. There was nothing here to keep him company, save for his memories, most of which were unpleasant. He cast his mind back to the young hero, before the final battle with Demise. Back when they first met, which seemed so long ago.

 _ **The giant doors slammed and Ghirahim was amused to see the young boy jump and look quickly behind him in shock.** 'This has to be a joke.' **The demon thought to himself.** 'This scrawny boy couldn't possibly be the Goddess's chosen hero. He's barely more than a child. I expected better of her.' **Ghirahim had watched this boy carefully on his way through Faron woods and Skyview Temple. He was very surprised and slightly annoyed that the boy had survived the whirlwind which he had sent to capture the spirit maiden. Although the boy had killed many of Ghirahim's minions and seemed to have an unusually special sword, the demon lord had yet to be impressed. This would be the real test, to see how much of a hero this skychild really was. Of course he wouldn't kill the boy, not straight away at least. What would be the fun in that?**_

 _ **To Link's amazement, there was suddenly a bright flash and the demon appeared in front of him, his dark sword vanishing as he did so. Ghirahim turned to the boy. "Look who it is. I thought that tornado I stirred up would have tossed and torn you apart yet here you are. Not in pieces" He sighed as he turned his head away for a moment to look at the second pair of doors behind him.**_ ' _Blasted doors_.' _**He**_ **thought to himself.** _'No magic seems to be able to open them, none of my magic at least. Of course no magic could compare to mine...apart from my master._ '

 ** _"Not that your life or death has any consequence. It's just the girl that matters now and I can sense her here. Yes we plucked Her Majesty from her perch in the clouds and now she's ours." He laughed darkly to himself, his tone full of self importance._**

 ** _"Oh, but listen to me. I'm being positively uncivil. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the demon lord who presides over this land you look down upon. This world you call the surface. You may call me Ghirahim. In truth I very much prefer to be indulged by my full title, Lord Ghirahim but I'm not fussy."_**

 _ **Link could feel himself getting more angry at each word the demon spoke. Finally when he had had enough he drew his sword and shield.** **"Did you really just draw your sword? Foolish boy."** **Ghirahim turned away from the door to face his enemy. He spread his arms wide as he spoke and his gestures became more violent as he expressed his frustration**. **"She was nearly ours when that loathsome servant of the goddess snatched her away. Do you have any idea how that made me feel inside? Furious! Outraged! Sick with anger!" Just thinking about that cursed sheika made his blood boil.**_

 _ **To Link's astonishment the demon vanished leaving behind a trace of diamonds. His voice continued to echo around the room as Link looked around wildly for its owner. This greatly entertained the demon.** 'This is going to be fun.' **He thought to himself.**_

 _ **"This turn of events has left me with a strong appetite for bloodshed." The demon reappeared behind the hero and spoke into his ear, sending chills up Link's spine. "Still it hardly seems fair, being of my position to take all of my anger out on you. Which is why I promise up front not to murder you."** 'Yet.' **He silently added to himself with a smirk. He could feel the boy's fear, it felt so...delicious, it was almost worth losing the spirit madien. Almost."No, I'll just beat you within an inch of your life!" He waggled his long tongue near Link's face, making Link recoil and move away from the demon. Ghirahim laughed, this was the most fun he'd had in a long time. His cape vanished and their battle began.**_

 ** _Their fight didn't go exactly as Ghirahim planned. He had underestimated Link and didn't use his full strength against him. He did have a chance to take the sword from the boy and examine it quickly. It really was quite special._** _'Where did he get this?'_ **_He wondered. The power that radiated from the sword reminded him uncomfortably of his own sword form but he brushed this feeling aside. Ghirahim was still distracted though and he was in disbelief when he lost._**

 ** _He pointed his sword threateningly at the young hero. "Well you put up more of a fight than I would have thought possible out of such a soft boy. But don't clap for yourself quite yet. That sword of yours is the only reason you still live. I fear I spent far too long teasing and toying with you. There's no reason for me to linger here. Goodbye,skychild. Run and play this time. Get in my way again though and you're dead." Ghirahim vanished again, leaving nothing but a heart container behind._**

Author's note:the text in bold is Ghirahim's memories


	9. Childhood

I don't own the Legend of Zelda

Being trapped between this world and the next, not truly existing, gave Ghirahim a lot of time to think. Too much time actually. As various thoughts swirled without rest through out his mind, Ghirahim began to talk to himself. There is only so many times that you can sit in almost complete silence (except for the whispering shadows which Ghirahim was determined to ignore) before you start to talk and mutter to yourself. He wasn't going mad, or at least that was what he told himself. From a hylian's point of view the bloodthirsty demon had always been mad, even if he talked rationally.

"Is this what I've been reduced to? Relying on someone who was once my enemy? We were fated to fight but he isn't supposed to help me. Will the Goddess even allow it? She's probably enjoying this, I know she is." He began to pace like an animal in a cage.

"Of course she is. I can almost hear her spiteful laughter. I expect she wants me to bow down and beg for forgiveness? I won't give her the satisfaction, I'd rather die in this empty place."  
He hated to admit it but he missed the company of another living thing. Not even plants grew here, the only trees that he could see were long dead and their branches ominously looked like claws ready to rip him to shreds if he let them. He almost wanted them to, if they could. This was worse torture than anything he had ever endured, even than his cruel punishments and all the death that he witnessed when he was young.

His mind involuntarily cast itself back to that dark time of childhood, a time which he had tried to forget. The fog still curled around him, coaxing his brain into remembering the worst times of his life. He could feel despair all around him, and for once he did not enjoy this atmosphere. He relished in the despair of others, his own despair was not something which he wanted to dwell on.

 **Ghirahim saw his first dead body when he was just 7. He stood, as he often did, listening and looking through the crack of a slightly open door Demise's throne room. He stared in awe and admiration of his master, a truly powerful demon king who was practically a god. He sat in a large throne of obsidian which was carved with many ancient symbols. The room was large and many demon servants stood at the sides to attend to the king. The ceiling was so high that Ghirahim could hardly see it, and pillars of black and gold lined the edge of the chamber. The walls were carved as well, mostly with pictures of battles and wars. The floor and walls were made of dark stone and were cool to touch. Ghirahim loved to watch his master, even if he risked getting caught and punished. It pleased him to see how powerful and kingly his master was. His master, as Ghirahim had been told many times throughout his short life, had the right to rule over everything, even the surface which lay miles and miles above them. Ghirahim often wondered what this surface was like. Was it as dark as the demon realm, which was deep underground?**

 **Demise's fiery mane of hair mad the air around him crackle with heat and he wore long black robes. He had a large sword placed on his lap, with one hand wrapped around its hilt. He looked intimidating like he always did and Ghirahim felt a shiver of fear. A demon crouched in front of the great king and he seemed to tremble also.**

 **"My great lord Demise, you summoned me?" He was dressed in fine clothing of silk and was obviously one of the nobles who were important in keeping other, lower ranking, demons in line. Unfortunately some formed rebellious groups and built armies of their own, which Demise would crush like flies. This man knew exactly why he had been summoned, which is what made him tremble. Most people who are summoned never return from the throne room alive.**

 **Demise's voice was low and deep like thunder, making the man seem even more scared. "Are you a loyal follower to me? Has that loyalty ever wavered?"**

 **"N..no my lord I would never...I..I have always been loyal to you, my lord." He suddenly seemed a lot smaller and weaker as Demise towered over him.**

 **"How dare you lie to your king. Do you know the punishment for disloyalty to me?" His voice was stern and commanding and echoed throughout the room.**

 **The man was on his knees as he groveled to the king. "Please my king, please. I am loyal, I am. Please don't kill me."**

 **Demise smiled, which somehow made him even more frightening. "I have no need for you."**

 **In an instant Demise lifted his sword and pierced its mighty blade straight through the man's heart, making Ghirahim jump. He stared with fearful round eyes as the blade glistened with blood and the man fell face down. A pool of blood soon formed around him.**

 **"I'm sure that your death will set a great example to anyone else who considers disobeying me." Demise** **turned to address some of the servants, who until now had been as still as statues. "Get this out of my sight."**

 **Two servants came forward to carry the body, another wiped the blood off Demise's sword and a forth clicked his fingers and made a mop appear which he used to clean the bloodstained floor.**

 **Ghirahim ran as far away from the room as he could, before the servants could take the body out of the room. He leaned against the door in his room, one hand over his mouth in shock and the other over his rapidly beating heart. He felt sick as he slid down to the floor and he trembled all over. Demons were immortal but they were still killed a lot, he knew that but he'd never seen someone die before. He gently rocked himself as he hugged his knees. Hot, salty tears fell gradually down his cheeks and he wiped them away with the back of his hand.**

 **To calm himself down he tried to think of the story that one of the servants who looked after told him a lot. The servant's voice always soothed Ghirahim, and he tried to imagine it now. His shaking gradually stopped as he focused on telling himself the story which took place thousands of years ago.**

 **"A long, long time ago after the world was made demons lived contently on the surface. These were Demise's creations and they were made to perfect in every way and age could never touch them. Time would not swallow them whole as it does with countless other creatures and they were gifted with magic. The Goddess Hylia soon became jealous of Demise's creations so she made her own. She called them Hylians and they were inferior to demons in almost every way. They had hardly any knowledge of magic and their lives were pathetically short. They were weak and cared too much for feelings that did not matter such as pity and they swarmed all over the surface, claiming it as their own. Hylia was angered when the demons resisted the hylians' invasion and accused Demise of creating monsters who had no right to inhabit the surface. Demise was naturally filled with wrath and declared war with the Goddess. But the Goddess was cowardly and instead of meeting Demise in battle, she cast a spell which banished all the demons down beneath the surface, into darkness to rot for all eternity. But there is an ancient legend that says that one day, long after the demons have been forgotten by mankind, they will rise once again. Then the Goddess will fall and a boy will descend from the sky. He will be the skychild, a strong warrior who would gladly give his life for the Goddess. A demon sword spirit would fight this skychild, to determine his tribe's fate."**

 **He stopped rocking himself and buried his head against his knees. There he remained for the rest of the day, overcome with the shock of something that he would never be able to forget.**

Back in the present, Ghirahim laughed bitterly. "The skychild wasn't much of a mighty warrior." He sighed. "Things didn't turn out quite as I expected. Fate is a strange mistress and she is cruel. As cruel as I am."

He sat on the ground, hugging his knees as he did when he was small. He wondered what else fate had in store for him and the skychild. The line of fate still bound them together and for some reason this pleased the demon. After all Link was his only ticket out of here. Only time would tell if he succeeded.


	10. Forgetting destiny

I don't own the Legend of Zelda

Ghirahim tried to concentrate. If he concentrated herd enough he would be able to see the real world and what Link was doing. This was always becoming more difficult to do and sometimes he could only catch a glimpse of what was going on. He could feel that his sword had been partially restore, but it wasn't as magnificent as it used to be. It made him feel a little stronger and more hopeful though. Maybe skychild could do this after all. But if he did what would Ghirahim do after? His master was gone, so he had no one to serve. In fact, his whole tribe was long gone, he had no one. What was his purpose now? He supposed that he and Link could pick up where they left off before fate had got in the way. The boy had obviously not forgotten about what had happened between them, even though it felt like a thousand years ago.

 **Weary after another day of trying (and unfortunately failing) to hunt down the spirit** **maiden, Ghirahim walked through deep Faron woods towards his home for a well deserved rest. He was in a bad mood, but this changed when he saw movement between the trees. He clicked his fingers and hid himself in a tree as the skychild walked by. It was already dark and Link felt a little lost. He knew it was no use wandering around, hoping to come across a bird statue to send him home so he was looking for a safe place to spend the night. Ghirahim followed him silently through the treetops using his magic,** _'This could be fun.'_ **He thought to himself.**

 **Without warning, Ghirahim jumped down from a tree in front of Link, making him jump. Before he had a chance to unsheathe his sword it was in Ghirahim's hands. "What do we have here? Isn't it past your bedtime skychild? A soft little boy like you shouldn't be wandering around at night."  
Link scowled and lunged for his sword but Ghirahim vanished and reappeared behind him. He tightly wrapped an arm around Link's waist, stopping the hero from getting away despite his struggling. He pressed Link's sword against the skychild's neck.**

 **"That's very rude of you skychild. Don't you know not to snatch things?" He whispered in Link's ear before he caressed it gently with his tongue.**

 **A strange impulse suddenly seized Ghirahim. He knew exactly what he wanted to do with the skychild, something that he wanted to do for a long time without realising it. Hardly paying attention to what he was doing, he spun Link around to look him in the eye. He kept an arm still around Link, who noticed that something about the demon seemed different, less threatening. He didn't have mush time to consider this though, as in the next minute Ghirahim had placed his lips on Link's. Link was so surprised by the kiss that he thought that he was dreaming and Ghirahim was equally surprised when the boy kissed back. Ghirahim dropped t** **he sword which fell to the floor with a clatter that went unnoticed.**

 **Eventually they pulled apart. Link looked at the demon in shock. "W..what just happened?"**

 **Ghirahim shrugged, as if he regularly kissed his worst enemies without any explanation. "Does it matter skychild?"**

 **"Um...yes it does. I thought you want to kill me." Was this one of the demon's mind games? Link wasn't sure but he had to admit it had felt good.**

 **Ghirahim smirked. "That is my purpose but in this place skychild we will forget our destinies for a moment. Here you are not the Goddess's chosen hero and I am not my master's servant. Do you understand me?"**

 **Link shook his head in confusion.**

 **Ghirahim sighed irritably. "Let me explain this in a way that you can understand. We can't be together for obvious reasons. We have to be enemies as long as we both live. As long as their is hope that I can revive my master, which is something that I must do. But here we can pretend that we aren't enemies for now. We can do what we like, skychild and pretend afterwards that it never happened."**

 **Link thought about this for a moment before he kissed the demon again. "We don't have to be enemies."**

 **"You don't understand. I'm a sword spirit, I am bound by my master and only he has the power to break such a bond. Besides in the end , in the final battle one of us will die."**

 **"I'll find a way so it it doesn't end like that, I promise." Determination sparkled in Link's eyes as Ghirahim held him close. They stayed that way for most of the night, simply holding onto each other as if no one else existed in the whole world.**

That memory was sweet and painful for both Ghirahim and Link. It was especially painful for Link who could think of nothing else as he headed to the first flame, which happened to be Faron's flame, near to where they had had their first kiss. Ghirahim could just about see him in the corner of his mind's eye as he made his way through Faron woods, with Zelda at his side. The spirit maiden's willingness to help surprised the demon. Then again he knew that she would probably do anything for her beloved hero, even if it meant helping the demon who had kidnapped her. There was nothing that Ghirahim could do now, he knew that and all that he could do was leave his fate in Link's hands.


	11. The fortune teller

I don't own the Legend of Zelda

Link was at a loss. He had visited all three of the sacred flames in the hope of restoring the Demon Blade but to no avail. The sword remained unchanged and silent, a cruel reminder of what Link had lost. It was as if Link had killed Ghirahim all over again with his failure. Zelda had tried to comfort him but to no avail. Nothing could calm his anger or sooth his sorrow. In a moment of desperation Link turned to Sparrot, the fortune teller. He was perhaps the only one who knew the answer.

The bazaar was as busy as it had been during Link's last visit, and this time he felt even more downcast. As he approached Sparrot he noticed that a mysterious and mystic aura seemed to flow around the small man. Or at the very least there was a weird vibe about him that had always given Link the creeps. Link had never really believed in fortune telling, it had always seemed like just another way to bee tricked out of your hard earned rupees with the promise of better things to come. Still at this point there was nothing else he could do. This was his last hope. Sparrot's wide blue eyes seemed to gaze into Link's very soul as he invited the young hero to sit. Link collapsed into the small stool in front of the fortune teller's table, glancing briefly at the crystal ball in the center. If only recovering Ghirahim was as easy as retrieving that ball from the surface had been.

"Ah Link, I've been expecting you of course. My eyes see many things. But still even without these exquisite, all seeing eyes of mine I can see from a mile away that you are troubled. Would you like me to light the way along your cloudy path ahead?"

Link's voice was tired, far too tired for someone his age. "Yes Sparrot, please. I'm desperate, I don't know what else to do. Please help me."

Sparrot's bangles jingled on his wrist as he waved his hand dismissively."Say no more. I can help you." He then began to move his hands expertly around the crystal ball and his voice became rhythmic and calming, soothing Link. "Just look into my eyes...Stare deeply into my eyes...ahh yes I can see something...You are searching for someone. Someone special but you have lost hope. They are not of this world nor the next one...the demon blade is the key...you must go to the deep woods near the temple...and speak the ancient words inscribed there to open the way."

"The way to what?" Link asked eagerly, leaning across the small table in his excitment.

Sparrot shook his head. "I see no more. All will become clear in time."

Link nodded, the fire of determination lighting up his eyes once more. "Thank you." He swiftly left the bazaar, his mind intend on preparing for another journey, a journey that he would have to take alone. One that would hopefully be the last in his quest to save the demon lord.

The trees loomed ominously over the hero as he headed into the deep woods a few hours later, the demon sword securely hung on his belt. He absentmindedly ran his hand over its hilt, which strangely comforted him and made him feel at ease despite his tiredness and many worries. Eventually he came to Skyview Temple whose ancient stone walls were trailing with thick green ivy. Link turned to the right side of the temple where some small ruins lay, almost completely hidden by the tall grass and long flowing ivy. Here Link pushed aside the greenery from the broken and weathered pieces of what was once a building or perhaps a shrine. Whatever it once was it was unrecognisable now. He kept searching until he found a large stone fragment with the words inscribed: _Sit faciem portae quae pertingebat usque ad patitur omnes qui daemonium aperto mundo vivunt, in tenebris est deam ut sine timore, de ira_. *

Link spoke these words aloud and immediately the demon blade began to glow faintly and the ground behind the stone opened to reveal a winding and narrow stair case of old and beaten stone which appeared to have no end in sight. Link took a deep breath before he began to descend the stairs and as he did so the ground closed over him, swallowing him whole.

Author's note:

*This text is written in Latin and I'm not sure how accurate it is as I don't actually speak Latin but it translates to: _May the gateway to the demon world open to allow all who live in darkness to pass without fear of the goddess's wrath_


End file.
